The present invention relates to electrical cables for transmission of current.
Electrical cables are known in many constructions and configurations. Usually, electrical cables are composed of a plurality of bundles each including a plurality of wires or strands. Some of such electrical cables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. RE33750, 4,628,151; 4,654,476; 4,731,506; 4,777,324; 4,837,405; 4,873,393; 5,424,491; 5,519,173; 5,659,152; 6,096,977; 6,194,663; 6,323,427; 6,355,876; 6,452,094; 6,495,761; 6,495,763; 6,770,819; 6,794,570; 6,825,410; 6,958,444; and U.S. Published patent applications Nos. 2005/0056454, U.S. 2005/0121222, U.S. 2005/0139378 A1, U.S. 2005/018913581, and U.S. 2005/0205288. It is believed that new cables can be further developed in order to improve their current transmission characteristics.